


Tangled Sheets

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel thinks that if it weren’t for Jack’s heats, the constant enormous demands on them both would drag them further apart than they could make up for.





	Tangled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided whether I want heats to be a thing in catdads AU, so consider this a ‘what if.’ An AU of an AU, if you will.
> 
> People seem confused about how consensual somnophilia can happen; the easiest way is by talking about it beforehand.

It’s just after sunrise, and Jack is asleep, sheets pulled down and tangled around his thighs because he runs hot when he’s in heat. Gabriel is awake, lying at his side and treating himself to the pretty picture of the rose gold light of dawn spilling over Jack’s naked body till he looks sculpted out of living precious metal. 

He had a rough night. So to speak. It’s not like Jack is ever much good at getting rest, and his heats aren’t much help, so Gabriel did his best to fuck his husband till he passed out. He’s fairly pleased with himself that it worked. He probably ought to be catching some sleep himself, but the lovely sight before him is all too rare, and he’s not about to waste it. Or to let anyone or anything disturb his husband’s rest. Gabriel strokes him softly, petting at the soft ears and hair and fluffy tail, running his hand down Jack’s shoulders and back and ass in slow, soothing caresses that let Jack know, somewhere in his subconscious, that he’s safe and looked after and doesn’t need to worry about anything.

Gabriel can’t deny that Jack’s heats are awkward, given their lifestyle. He knows that if Jack had his way, he wouldn’t have them at all. But he can’t help cherishing them anyway. It’s a few times a year that the two of them get to spend together, free of distraction or duty, immersed in each other’s bodies and lives. They fuck, they nap together, they eat together, they shower together, they talk. Sometimes Gabriel thinks that if it weren’t for Jack’s heats, the constant enormous demands on them both would drag them further apart than they could make up for.

And he likes having every single bit of Jack all to himself. If that’s selfish, he doesn’t care. He wants Jack more than anything, always, and if Jack tried to claim he didn’t feel just the same, he’d be a lying asshole.

They stay like that for a while before Jack starts to stir, tail quivering and the sweet-musk heat scent of him that sank to a low, comforting pleasantness overnight rising to signal his body’s readiness. It’s cute, and sexy, but if Gabriel doesn’t do something Jack will wake up soon and he wants him to sleep as long as possible.

He slips a hand in under Jack’s tail, which tucks instinctively to the side when he dips his fingers into the cleft of Jack’s ass to stroke at his hole. He’s already good and wet, his natural lube flowing out of him and down to slick his taint. Gabe teases at Jack’s rim, soft and swollen with arousal and, he knows from experience, still sensitive from last night’s activities. Jack’s back arches automatically, hips rocking up into the touch as Gabriel pushes into him, welcoming and eager even in sleep.

He makes a gorgeous picture, lying sprawled on his stomach with his legs half-concealed in white sheets, his passage clutching hungrily at Gabriel’s fingers as they move lazily in and out of him. He makes appealing, soft little noises into his pillow whenever Gabe hits a particularly good spot inside him. It’s not hard to locate his sensitive spots, when Gabe is taking his time like this.

God, Gabe loves fucking Jack in his sleep. The only thing that keeps him from touching himself is thinking about what he’ll do with that hard-on once Jack wakes up. It’s the only downside: Jack isn’t awake to appreciate it with him. But Jack likes it when Gabriel describes it to him. Jack closes his eyes and lies still while Gabriel teases him mercilessly and describes what it’s like to open Jack up and mount him with that gorgeous body pliant and helpless beneath him. How wet and unashamedly hungry Jack’s body gets when Gabe’s cock or fingers or tongue sink into him; the little noises Jack makes and his sleepy squirming when Gabriel takes his sweet time massaging his prostate. Jack likes it so much that sometimes Gabriel has to tie his hands up to keep him from clawing holes in the mattress while he fights not to come.

Jack’s claws are out now, flexing in the sheets and worrying little holes in the fabric. When Jack’s in heat, they sleep on the floor, in a nest of blankets and pillows. They’re cheaper to replace than a whole mattress. He’s getting louder and more wriggly, which means he’s beginning to wake up. Gabriel sucks in a breath at the deprived little noise Jack makes when he pulls his fingers out. He can feel himself leaking. He’s so turned on it’s painful.

But hey, now’s the time. He moves carefully, pushing up to rise over Jack’s body and then settle down on top of him. Jack purrs and melts at the feeling of a man’s weight pinning him down, even more so when Gabe catches him by the back of his neck and squeezes a bit, just firmly enough to give Jack the sensation of being scruffed.

Their tails wind together, instinctive on both their parts, as Gabe settles the tip of his cock against Jack’s hole and slowly pushes in. He always watches this, when he has the angle to do so. There’s something magical about watching the way Jack’s body stretches to take him. His cock is covered in soft, flexible spines that provide an extra little frisson of sensation on the way in that makes Gabe bite his lip to stifle his own noises and has Jack’s hips rocking greedily.

He pushes slowly in till he’s hilted himself. When he can’t get any deeper, he presses his face into Jack’s shoulder and tries to muffle his groan in the thick muscle. It’s so good. Jack is so hot, dripping wet, and there’s not a single trace of resistance in his body. He opens for Gabe like he was designed to take him.

Gabe takes one slow breath, in and out, and then begins to pull out. He can hear his own panting in the space of their room, unable to keep silent as the spines on his cock rub against the grain along Jack’s passage. For Jack, it’s even more of a sweet torment, the intense stimulation dragging slowly across every inch of his already sensitive inner walls. By the time he’s pulled out to the last inch, Jack is unmistakably awake, clutching at the sheets and shaking, whimpering into his pillow.

Gabriel clamps a hand down on the nape of Jack’s neck and thrusts back in.

He fucks Jack with a steady, consistent pace that has Jack yowling from the first stroke. It’s a deliberate torment, and firmly scruffed, Jack can’t move to do anything about it. His cries are overwhelmed, needy, greedy for more, and Gabriel growls in satisfaction. When Jack’s in heat, putting out that incredible scent, something deep in Gabe just wants to own him. Make him know in every fiber of his being that he belongs to Gabriel. It’s for the best anyway. Left to his own devices, Gabe’s spines make their coupling so intense that Jack physically can’t stop himself from thrashing till he knocks Gabe right off him. 

It sure doesn’t shut Jack up, though. Interspersed between the cries he makes at each thrust into his body, babbling words fall out of him, Gabriel’s name and praises and begging Gabe to stop, to keep going, to take him harder, to never stop.

This is why Jack has a safeword. He pretty much loses control of what’s coming out of his mouth when he’s getting fucked during heat. If he ever actually meant that he wanted Gabriel to stop, Gabe would never be able to tell the difference.

Gabe’s can’t deny that he loves doing this to Jack. Loves how he can turn Jack into a clawing, keening mess. Loves forcing him into immobility, unable to do anything but take this, no matter how overwhelming it gets, until Gabriel and his own body are done with him. In heat, this is what his body wants. This is the only thing that will satisfy him and take away that gnawing, unbearable need for more than a few minutes at a time.

Gabriel picks up speed as his orgasm gets closer, and Jack gets quieter as his body surrenders to what’s happening to it. Jack’s sounds fall to softer, submissive ones: long low moans and gasps, mewls and purring. They go straight to Gabe’s cock.

This isn’t how sex with Jack normally is, outside of heat, and Gabe wouldn’t want it to be. But now, knowing that he’s literally fucked Jack into submission is the thing that finally pushes him over the edge. His cock gives a pulse that seems to grip his entire body, and then he’s emptying himself into Jack, cock jumping inside him with each long spurt.

He can feel the orgasm rip through Jack in response. His fingers curl and stiffen, and then shudders rack his body and make him bear down on Gabe in rippling waves, leaving Jack moaning into the pillow with each group of fluttering contractions. Gabriel thrusts shallowly into him a few times, each one prompting another rippling squeeze and another sobbing gasp from Jack. Only Jack’s body has no more pleasure to give does Gabriel pull out.

Jack whimpers and squirms at the withdrawal, but doesn’t move otherwise. Just lies there, flushed and gleaming with sweat, trying to catch his breath.

Gabe lies down next to him, letting his own overheated skin cool in the mild air of their room while he pets Jack’s ears and hair and back. He snags a cool cloth they set out in a bowl of water earlier, and runs it along Jack’s neck and shoulders while he murmurs praises. "Such a good job, Jackie. You’re so beautiful. You looked so good, you felt so good. You made me feel so good. Do you feel better? Is there anything I can do?“ 

Jack turns his head to meet Gabriel’s eyes with a slow blink and a smile. “”m good.” He looks like he might fall asleep again.

Gabriel strokes the cloth over Jack’s thighs, wiping away their shared fluids, and then kisses him on the nose. “Rest, then, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
